Inverted bottle water dispensing systems utilize an inverted water bottle to feed water into a water dispensing reservoir. They are commonly used in business and government offices. The popularity of inverted bottle water dispensing systems is diminishing as users become familiar with some of the disadvantages associated with such water dispensing systems. The large bottles full of water are heavy to lift onto the water dispensing reservoir. Valuable storage space is taken up by a plurality of bottles; some of which are full and awaiting use and others of which are empty and awaiting pickup. Water quality is at times compromised by such factors as the length of storage prior to use and the temperature of the storage space in which they are stored.
Some dissatisfied users of inverted bottle water dispensing systems are converting their water dispensing equipment to automatic bottle refill systems that are connected to their buildings water service. An example of such an automatic bottle refill system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,881,661 which issued to Jones in 1989. The Jones reference teaches the mounting of a float valve mechanism inside of the water bottle. As the water level in the water bottle falls, the valve member is moved away from the valve seat at the water inlet and water can enter the water bottle. As the water level increases due to water flowing through the water inlet, the float rises moving the valve member back into engagement with the valve seat to shut off the flow.
Automatic bottle refill systems directly address the disadvantages of inverted bottled water systems. There is no need to have more than one bottle, no need to ever remove the bottle and, therefore, no need to store a plurality of bottles. The inconvenience of continually replacing the bottles is totally avoided. However, automatic bottle refill systems have their own inherent disadvantages. When an inverted bottle water dispensing systems leaks, the worst that can happen is that the contents of the bottle leak onto the floor of the office building. When a water dispensing system equipped with an automatic bottle refill system leaks, the results are potentially catastrophic as water continuously flows from the leak until it is discovered. In view of the fact that many office buildings are largely deserted during the weekend, the potential for damage is substantial. In addition, inverted bottle water dispensing systems were never intended to be connected to a water service of a building. Should the float valve mechanism fail, most inverted bottle water systems will leak when subjected to the water pressure provided by the water service of a building. The Jones reference has attempted to address this problem by providing a water tight convoluted flexible seal between the neck of the inverted water bottle and the main frame stand.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,121,778, which issued to Elkay Manufacturing Company in 1992, represents the state of the art of one of the more popular inverted bottle water dispensing system. This patent discloses an open topped cooling reservoir positioned within a cabinet onto which is placed a funnel shaped mounting adaptor. The mounting adaptor has an annular ring on its upper portion in order to properly receive and support an inverted water bottle. An annular diaphragm element is coupled to the lower end of the funnel shaped mounting adaptor. This annular diaphragm element is used to seal the upper portion of the reservoir. In addition, the diaphragm element is used to support an upstanding feed tube. This upstanding feed tube cooperates with a special hygienic cap. The hygienic cap has a centrally positioned axially extending sleeve which receives the feed tube. The sleeve terminates in a repositionable plug. When the feed tube is inserted into the sleeve in the hygienic cap of the inverted water bottle, the feed tube engages the plug separates it from the sleeve enabling water to flow through the feed tube into the reservoir. A conduit extends from the mounting adaptor through the diaphragm and into the reservoir, to enable air to enter the reservoir. As will be apparent from this description there are a number of connections at which leakage may potentially occur as the system deteriorates through use. Of greater concern, however, are the many points through which water may pass in the event of a failure of the float valve, as water under pressure flows unimpeded through the water bottle and into the reservoir.